1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a rotary seat and more specifically to a seat rotatable even within a narrow space. For instance, this rotary seat is suitable for use as an assistant driver's seat for an automotive vehicle, which can be rotated to such a position where the assistant driver can sit facing passengers in the rear seats. These rotary seats are mounted in general passenger cars of the sedan type.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The background of the present invention will be explained with respect to its application to rotary seats for automotive vehicles. In general, a seat cushion is fixed to a turntable, and the turntable can be rotated when a latch mechanism arranged on the turntable is released, to such a position that a passenger taking the rotary seat can sit facing other passengers taking rear seats.
When the prior-art rotary seat is mounted in a relatively large automotive vehicle, no problems will arise. However, when the prior-art rotary seat is arranged and rotated in a relatively limited space within a passenger compartment, there exists a problem in that the rotary seat will interfere with other adjacent elements such as a console box, seat belt fixtures, etc.
To overcome the above-mentioned problem, it may be possible to reduce the size of the rotary seat. In this case, however, another problem will arise in that sitting comfort becomes degraded.
Further, it may be possible to design the seat cushion to lift up before seat rotation. In this case, however, since the entire seat cushion must be supported on the turntable via hinges, for instance, there arises another problem in that the seat frame structure is complicated and the rigidity of each part is reduced. .In addition, since it is necessary to lift up the seat cushion before rotating the seat, the turning operation of the rotary seat is complicated and therefore troublesome.